Enterprise search solutions, including systems having enterprise search engines to provide access to data that may be located in different systems, in different formats, and provided by and from different data sources, may provide unified search access and enablement to an enterprise and users thereof. SAP® provides an enterprise search service, SAP NetWeaver Enterprise Search® (ES) that provides fast search capabilities to structured and unstructured data, including business data and third party data. ES provides fast data queries based, in part, on an extensive and thorough modeling and indexing of data structures. As such, ES and other enterprise search engines may stand apart from other applications and services that, while offering some query or search functionality built into the application or service, is not as unified and fast as that provided by an enterprise search engine.
Accordingly, a method and mechanism for efficiently leveraging aspects of an enterprise search engine may be provided by some embodiments herein.